Flat display apparatuses, for example, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) displays, are characterized in thin thickness, low power consumption, no radiation and the like, so flat display apparatuses have been developed rapidly in recent years, and are widely used in computer display products, TV products or large-screen public display products.
A flat display apparatus generally comprises a display panel for displaying images, a front frame for protecting the front surface of the display panel and a rear housing for protecting the back surface of the display panel. For a TFT-LCD, the rear housing is also used to accommodate a backlight module. In recent years, the sizes of flat display apparatuses have been continuously increased (for example, the flat display apparatuses of 100 inch or more), therefore, the sizes of the rear housings of the flat display apparatuses are also increased as the sizes of the flat display apparatuses increase. The rear housing of a flat display apparatus is generally formed in its entirety by a metal pressing process or an injection molding process, and when the size of the rear housing is excessively large, it is necessary to increase the size of the presser, further, the resulting rear housing is liable to be distorted and/or bent, which causes damages and is disadvantageous to transportation. The above-mentioned factors result in a long mold-making period and molding difficulty for the rear housing of a flat display apparatus.